In the installation of a headliner in a vehicle body on an assembly line, it is desirable to allow both the configuration of the vehicle body and the material and/or color as well as the configuration of the headliner vary and be selectively combined at a single assembly station. Robotic assembly appears to be the best answer, but with the wide selection of vehicle bodies and headliners with their normally varying installation requirements, there would normally be required a number of robots dedicated to the various installation matchups or possibly one robot with multiple fixturing suited to the varying tasks.